ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgia/TelephoneScript
=Telephone Script to Call Registered Voters= Hi, this is (your name) from here in ( your town or a neighboring town ), I’m a Ron Paul supporter and am calling to see what you think about Ron Paul for President and hopefully to tell you a little a bit him. QUESTION: May I share with you 5 great reasons why I support Ron Paul? RESPONSE: Group A: IF they answer negative: Ask them if they are “firm on that answer”? If they are, then Quickly thank them for their time and wish them a wonderful day or evening. ---- Group B: If they are undecided, (i.e. I’m not sure, never heard of him, etc.) Great – well first and foremost Ron Paul is a man that has the knowledge, wisdom, experience, integrity and responsibility to lead our county and be our next President. He’s has written numerous books on foreign policy, monetary policy and the US Constitution. He believes in following the principles of our founding fathers and in following the US Constitution. Do you think those our good principles for a president to use to guide decisions? Ron Paul has never accepted money from a lobbyist, special interest group or a corporation. Ron Paul believes in fiscal responsibility. Simply put, he believes America should not spend more than it collects. Do you also agree that this is a good thing? Well Ron Paul has never voted to raise taxes and he has never taken a government paid vacation. To demonstrate how seriously he takes his responsibility, he voted against increasing the pay for Congressman even though he was in congress and every year he returns a portion of his congressional office budget back to the US Treasury. Wouldn’t you agree that this demonstrates type of fiscal responsibility this nation needs? He served 5 years as a Air Force officer during the Vietnam, he was a practicing medical doctor t and has served our nation for 10 terms years in the US Congress. Do you also agree that this provides great experience to be our nation’s leader? With this I would like to ask you if you would commit yourself to voting for Ron Paul in the January 29th primary. ---- If yes they are Group C If “they want to check on it, think about it, etc.) “ After answer, ask them if you can get them some information. If yes, just direct them to www.RonPaul2008.com Tell them you will call them back in a few days, after they’ve had a chance to look at the information. we never speak for the candidate. Stick to his voting record, it sells itself. Group C: If they answer YES, then ask them for Three things: # Commit themselves to: ##Vote for Dr. Paul in the FL Primary. ##Confirm their current address and that they can get to the Primary. # Their E-Mail address # Help Recruit Other Paul Patriots: ## Explain to them our need to involve as many people as possible in recruiting and activating others to become recruiters of more Ron Paul Patriots. ## Tell them you have a list of (insert # amount) names and then ask them how many names they would be willing to take. ## Tell them that when they make their calls, they WILL find more Ron Paul supporters to share their list with. Then the next person can divide up their list the same way etc., etc., until everyone has a manageable number to call. REMEMBER, to be friendly and courteous. PLEASE!!! If at anytime you feel like you cannot get through your list, contact us so we can keep the calls rolling. Primary Republican Objections # I saw him and do not like his position on the war. There are some Republicans that are concerned that a change in policy will make America less safe. I would like to share with you a few points on this issue: ## Ron Paul will return our focus to capturing Al Qaeda terrorist and away from invading foreign nations. ## In fact after 9-11 Ron Paul presented a bill to congress specifically targeting al Qaeda and its members and urged congress that if we are to invade Iraq we should follow the constitution and declare war. He believes the time to debate an invasion is before the invasion and not after. ## Ron Paul puts the security of the Unites States as a very high priority and if there is a threat to our nation he will take it to congress and get a Declaration of War and will give the troops full authority to use force to win. ## Ron Paul believes we should not have our troops under United Nations authority but only under the authority of Congress and the US Constitution. ## He believes we need to change our foreign policy, not increase our presence around the world and focus on increasing the security of America’s borders and shores. ## Ronald Reagan specifically talking about Ron Paul stated that “Ron Paul is one of those outstanding leaders fighting for a stronger national defense. As a former Air Force officer he we’ll knows the needs of our armed forces, and he always puts them first” ## Last thing I would like to mention is that for 2 quarters in a row, Ron Paul was the number 1 supported candidate of the military. So, as Reagan stated , Ron Paul always puts the needs of our Armed forces first, Ron Paul will defend America and by protecting our borders and shores will make us safer.